


What Crowd?

by LolyzOtaku



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Buch of lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Happy, I'll add more characters later, Might add some smut later, Not good at writing them though, Oc is mine, Poly, Polygamy, She tries, They are a band, This just might be stupid, and an Idiot, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Austin. I am a lonely crazy woman, who likes coffee too much and spending unhealthy time on the internet.I am, as others like to call it, an optimistic go-getter who is unmistakably a dedicated music fan. Like many in America.Today I went to a meet and greet in Seattle, done by none other than LiS. They are my favourite band after all, so I couldn’t miss this opportunity.I just had no idea this was the day where it began. The day where my feelings spurred so greatly that it overcame my actions.





	1. Faster than the eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of fluff. I will warn if it has anything more explicit.
> 
> Enjoy thyself.

So, this is the day where it began. When my feelings spurred so greatly that it overcame my actions. My name is Elizabeth Austin, I am simply a young adult that varies from simple jobs in search of her true calling. I am the type of person who would talk to herself most of the time, drink some coffee while I’m at it. 

I was called many things before, stupid, crazy, ugly, but I was never really mad about it. I never found other peoples’ opinions on me that interesting. But my parents have told me that I was reckless when defending other people, even if I didn’t know them that well. That was when I was a child. 

I found myself doing that less and less as I grew up. I was lonely most of the time too, my friends had moved on to bigger dreams and bigger expectations, in which I didn’t fit. I finished my studies and jumped to the first job offered, earning minimal pay but working in many small jobs.

I don’t remember what I studied for, or what I was expecting when I finally deemed the title of ‘adult’. 

Until this day.

 

So… yeah. My name is Elizabeth Austin. I am a lonely crazy woman, who likes coffee too much and spending unhealthy time on the internet.

I am, as others like to call it, an optimistic go-getter who is unmistakably a dedicated music fan. Like many in America.

Today I went to a meet and greet in Seattle, done by none other than LiS. They are my favourite band after all, so I couldn’t miss this opportunity. 

“Don’t do the same tomorrow you dimwit!” My boss called after me, I simply ran as fast as I could throughout the thin sidewalks. My boss had delayed me today; I accidently encouraged a kid to steal before the boss found out. As I said, it was an accident, I simply told the kid to follow his dreams, I had no idea stealing was his dream. So, my boss asked me to clean the shop’s storage as punishment.

I did it as fast as I could and immediately turned to run. I knew I couldn’t be late to meet LiS, if I did there was a chance something amazing had already happened. 

I ran to the closest bus stop, pulling my ticket from my pocket along the way. Luckily, I had reached just in time, the bus arrived noisily as it rested near the sidewalk. An old lady seemed to be taking her time getting in, she was carrying a heavy-looking bag. The teens behind her started to insult her due to her slow movement, she looked like she was used to this behaviour. 

I approached the woman and poked her shoulder, she turned to me with a rather frightening look. “Can I help, miss?” I asked. She looked at me weirdly for a second but smiled earnestly after taking a glance at the teens. Maybe she realized I wasn’t with them. 

She nodded rather weakly and I leaned in to grab the bag. It was very heavy, I was rather surprised the woman could lift this for so long. I entered the bus and rested the bag close to one of the front seats, then I quickly moved to the door and helped the lady up with a hand. She seemed very touched as she gratefully held my hand, paid to the bus driver and sat at the seat with her bag. I nodded at her as a mutual understanding and went back to the machine to check my bus pass. The bus driver smiled at me, as if he was proud.

The teens went inside and I could feel the glares on the back of my head. “Goody-two-shoes here must have caught the retarded disease from the old hag.” One of the boys muttered, though it looked like he wasn’t trying to hide it. The few others laughed excessively, while the few passengers scowled at them.

“If you kids are going to act like that, I would suggest wait outside for the next bus.” The bus driver grimaced at the group. The only girl in the group clicked her tongue in annoyance. “You can’t do that, this is a public bus.” She replied in a jaunty tone. The bus driver shook his head.

“I can. This is my bus.” He answered back. I was mildly impressed at this retorting, I could never find the need to protect myself like that- Oh!... He’s protecting me…

“Well, you need our money to pay for your miserable life!” The same boy barked back. The driver turned angry, and if I was not in the middle I’m sure he would have punched the kid. “What you’re doing here is illegal you know?” I shifted to look at the group. They looked disgusted once they saw me.

“Oh, so you talk?” The boy asked, feigning shock. The others laughed, the girl louder than the rest. “Yes, and I can do more than that. Like report you to the police officer 14 meters from us enjoying his cup of coffee with his partner on the nearby avenue.” I replied in a fast-paced prose. They looked a bit surprised that I knew that and the other passengers – as well as the driver – even looked outside the window where I had pointed to check if indeed there was a police officer.

Their surprised looks said that I was right on the money. “Report us of what? Hurting your poor wittle feelings?” The girl mocked, approaching me quite threateningly. I smiled innocently at her try. “Of verbal abuse. And another something that I caught on.” I replied, whispering the last part as I eyed her hand bag. She caught on where I my eyes landed and looked beside herself, her eyes seemed to pop out of her skull before she got closer to her group.

The boy sensing her worry pulled her closer. “Let’s just leave, this shitty bus is not worth our money anyways.” He voiced to his group. A few nodded while the girl just looked at me in confused terror. They left, and the driver closed the door.

“Good job little lady. I’ll take you wherever you want to go for free.” The driver chuckled. I quickly stopped instead of scanning the pass on the machine and smiled energetically at the driver. “Thank you nice man!” I replied, running slightly to the seat next to the old woman. 

She smiled at me sweetly and I nodded at her. When I sat down I enjoyed the ride. It wasn’t a long one, but maybe that was because of the few passengers that started thanking me for my courage. The old woman also showed to be agreeing, though she didn’t talk. I was sure this was one of the good days, I had finally stepped up with my roots. 

 

When I finally arrived, I bid goodbye to my new friends and started rushing inside the building, climbing to the last floor - which was very high. I was confused when I saw people leaving, happy smiles on their faces. I was tired and must have taken longer than I thought. 

I ran towards the room where people were leaving and was greeted with two big man, arms crossed and unchanged expressions.

“I’m sorry but the event is over.” One of them stated with a monotone voice. It seemed like I wasn’t the only one to arrive late, I saw a few sad people leave the room. I peeked inside the room and I could see the lead guitarist of LiS. Max Caulfield. 

The body guard pushed me aside gently and shook his head. “They can’t see any more fans today.” He stated once again with his same dull voice.

“What?! No, I travelled all this way here just to see them! I have to see them!” A random girl tried pushing her way inside. She said exactly what I was thinking but maybe more aggressively. I for one smiled at the girl and tried to calm her down. “I know how you feel, I also travelled all this way to see them but couldn’t. We’re on the same bo-“ She pushed me aside harshly. The bodyguard who hadn’t talked yet grabbed me before I could hit the wall rather embarrassedly and glared at the other girl. She struggled to get inside the room as the dull-voiced bodyguard held her back, repeating the same apologies.

I muttered a thank you at the bodyguard and he acknowledged it with a frowned nod. “Mam’ I need you to calm down, we don’t want any casualties.” The dull-voiced one warned. The other bodyguard went to grab the girl, but she was surprisingly agile and dodged it, entering the room by force. Both bodyguards snarled irritated as I followed them inside the room, worried of what would happen.

Time stopped.

There they were, my ultimate favourite band standing in shock as the previous girl clung to the drummer as if it were life. Chloe Price, the drummer of the band and one of the most popular. She was the goofy of the group, maybe that is why everyone found her endearing. 

Max Caulfield, the lead guitarist stood there helplessly, a doe-like expression overcoming her features. She was possibly the calmest but one of the cutest, due to her dork attitude.

Rachel Amber, the lead vocalist and the leader was laughing in the corner. I wasn’t sure why she was laughing at the situation but knowing her for so long through interviews I knew she found these scenes oddly humorous. Maybe that was why she was so popular. 

Kate Marsh looked worried at Chloe and the girl, like she wanted to help but she didn’t know how. The innocent girl and the pianist/violinist of the group was the most favourable of the group. Her cute and kind ways were a soft spot for every fan.

And lastly but certainly not least, was Victoria Chase. The bassist of the band. She didn’t seem to react to the scene at all, she kept her cool and stayed on her phone. The mean girl attitude was a guilty pleasure for the different fans who liked her.

And time resumed again.

“CHLOE! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET HERE BUT I AM SO HAPPY AND EXCITED!” The girl still clung to Chloe while on her knees. Chloe seemed delighted but scared at the same time. “Yes, yes thank you very much but would you please let me go.” Chloe politely pushed the girl away, but the action just seemed to make the girl cling harder.

“NO NO NO! DON’T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU! I’VE BEEN YOUR FAN SINCE YOU STARTED!” The girl started to cry exaggeratedly. “Well, this is new.” Rachel finally stopped laughing, but an evident amused smirk danced on her lips. “Rachel this is not funny!” Chloe protested at the other.

“Oh no… Miss, please calm down.” Kate tried approaching, but the girl quite swiftly glared daggers at the pianist. This seemed to push Kate away as she frowned sadly. The rest of the members took notice of this, and didn’t like it.

Victoria rested her phone in the table and narrowed her eyes at the fan. “I thought you were a fan, you should know by now that you shouldn’t treat Katey like that.” Victoria threaten, approaching the girl dangerously. The girl shivered and clung to Chloe with more vigour.

“It’s fine Vict-“ “No it isn’t.” Rachel interrupted Kate, her face quite irritated as well. “You were only trying to help, there was no need for her to look at you that way.” Rachel laid an arm around Kate’s shoulders. 

“Should we…” The dull bodyguard approached. “No, no. We can handle this.” Rachel replied, with an almost scary smile. The bodyguards nodded. 

Victoria then clicked her tongue once she saw me and turned to me. “Are you with her?” She asked, I shook my head vigorously. And in cue, the girl started pushing Chloe with her weight as she leaned in. Chloe nervously trying to push her away. “C’MON AREN’T I PRETTY?! PRETTIER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE! YOU CAN MARRY ME, RIGHT?! MARRY ME PLEASE!” The girl spouted nonsense. Max saw where they were going; while Chloe was trying to avoid the girl she couldn’t see where she was going. An open window. 

“Chloe be careful!” Max warned, but before anyone could spur into action, Chloe saw the window and turned quickly, but the fan fell right through. “Oh my god!” Kate screamed in terror. 

Without realizing, I had run so fast that I could not see the faces of fear on everyone’s face. I felt the cold hand of the girl and grasped quickly. My other hand slipped so hurriedly as I tried to grab the edge of the window. 

I heard a crack in my hand, as I dug deep into the edge of the window to grab it. I managed to. I could hear the girl below me cry in a mixture of emotions, then I felt various warm and scarred hands pulling me inside. 

Soon I was on the floor, the other girl on my other side, shivering in shock. “Are you okay? Can y-you move?” Kate fuzzed worriedly at both of us. While the other seemed paralysed, I sat up. 

Everyone was looking at me. In shock, or surprise. “I’m fine…“ I was about to support myself away from the ground, but as soon as I applied force onto my hand a sharp pain made me pull back. I held my hand close to me as I winced.

“Your hand.” Max approached me, moving my other hand away and grasping my injured hand gently. Just the soft touch made me flinch again. “It must be broken.” Chloe suggested, Max nodded in agreement. 

“Sal, go get an ambulance, the hospital is a bit far away, and we don’t know the condition of the other girl.” Rachel glanced at the mute bodyguard. He nodded hurriedly and ran out of the room.

 

There was silence.


	2. Prove Your Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be more focused on Elizabeth, soon we'll have more backstory on her.  
> There's a lot of fluff.  
> Be warned for a dork guitarist called Max.  
> A cute pianist called Kate.  
> A badass drummer called Chloe.  
> A sexy vocalist called Rachel.  
> And a bitchy bassist called Victoria.

“I never thought we would have such a badass fan!” Chloe exclaimed from the other side of the table, happier than any of the members. Her eyes wide as she stared at me. “Though I kind of feel bad... It was mainly my fault that she fell through.” Chloe’s spirit died down slowly as she guiltily glanced at the wooden table.

Max was by her side; she smiled warmly at her taller best friend and rested a hand on her leg. “It wasn’t your fault.” She replied. Chloe glanced at Max hopefully and eyed me again. “That girl was clearly out of line.” Rachel added next to me. Chloe nodded hesitantly as Kate and Victoria finally entered the RV. 

“We brought snacks!” Kate chirped, both her hands preoccupied with bags. She nestled the bags on the table and sat closely next to me, a satisfied smile on her face. Victoria grumpily sat next to Chloe. “Why is she here again?” Victoria asked annoyed, not bothering to look at me. We all knew she was talking about me though.

“Victoria! We talked about this, stop being rude. She’s our personal bodyguard now.” Kate pulled my uninjured arm closer to her as she explained to the bassist in front of her. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she has to stay here.” Victoria retorted, finally giving me a black look. 

Okay, okay... Let’s slow things down. I’ll explain. As remembered, I acted on instinct last time. Out of luck I managed to save a girl from falling to her death or fatal coma. I broke my wrist, but it’s healing all right. Since then, my favourite band convinced the head of security to hire me as their personal bodyguard. I’m still not sure why or how they did it, but I couldn’t be happier.

I’m sure the head of security thinks I’m nothing but a mushy little girl who doesn’t have the courage to hurt a fly. And that’s true, but since I got hired, I went through my educational papers and remembered what I studied for. I studied to become a bodyguard.

Who would’ve thought? But I still am a mushy little girl who doesn’t have the courage to hurt a fly. What did the fly even do to you? 

“She does. Because that’s her job.” Max butted in the conversation. Kate smiled at Max, thanking her for the backup, and Victoria grouchily gave up, crossing her arms when she noticed she couldn’t beat two adorable dorks. “Okay, okay... Let’s calm down.” Rachel leaned in to grab one of the plastic bags. She pulled out a can of soda and grinned at Kate, which in return gave a clumsy smirk. 

Rachel opened the can and sighed, glancing at me curiously. “How’s your wrist sweetie?” She asked, I gave a small nudge at her with my arm holder and smiled. “It’s good. The injury isn’t that bad.” She chuckled lightly and took a sip from the soda. “The doctor also said it wasn’t serious.” Max added. Chloe nodded as she leaned her head on Victoria’s shoulder. Victoria gave a puff and pulled out her phone, her full attention shifting to the device.

“That’s great! The doctor also said the other girl was completely fine, she just had a small trauma.” Kate excitedly announced. We all nodded. Chloe sighed tiredly as Victoria peeked at her. “You okay?” She asked. Chloe smiled and nodded, pulling away from her shoulder. “Fine... It’s just that...” She glanced at me hesitantly.

“What are the fans going to think of her?” She finished. I hate it when they talk about me as if I’m not right here. “Well... I see what you mean. Elizabeth’s a fan as well, so they might think it’s unfair.” Max developed. Chloe hummed lazily in agreement. “Yeah but, how do they know she’s a fan?” Kate asked, glancing at me from the side. 

Rachel gave another sip on her soda. “Elizabeth, I’m sorry if this is rude to ask but... Do you have any friends?” “Rachel!” Kate called in a worried tone. Victoria seemed to glance at me and scoff in mock.

Well, I don’t think I do. All my friends from school and whatever probably don’t remember me. Maybe the old lady in the bus, and the bus driver? They were nice. “I’m not sure. I guess... one or two.” I answered. Rachel seemed to ponder for a bit as she gave another sip on her soda. Victoria rested her phone on the table and leaned in, her arms crossed over her chest. “Are they old people?” She asked, a teasing leer on her lips. 

I shyly nodded.

Victoria bursted out laughing, while the rest seemed confused. Rachel for one finished her drink and seemed to ponder harder. “What? How are two old people the only friends you have?” Chloe asked, confused but worried at the same time. “Well, one of them is like in their forties or something.” I continued, nervously glancing at the patterns from the wooden table that seemed suddenly intriguing.

 

Rachel slipped the can on the table and leaned her head on my shoulder. She gave a tired hum. “But you’re so pretty and cool... Are you sure you don’t have any closer friends of the same age?” She asked. I became embarrassed suddenly. Chloe seemed to snort under her breath as Kate leaned closer to me. “Most of my friends forgot about me... I’m not really that important.” I answered sadly. Max glared at me, something that I never thought would happen. 

“Don’t say that! You’re very important to us. You’re our personal bodyguard now, not to mention our friend.” She encouraged, making me smile sweetly. Kate grabbed a hold of my hand. “Max is right. We’re your friends now, and we won’t forget about you.” She added. My smile grew brighter. “You’re part of the band Lizzy!” Chloe cheered.

Rachel pulled away from my shoulder and rested a hand on my cheek, making me glance at her confusedly. Her hands were quite cold due to the soda. “You’re just as important as any of us.” She murmured warmly. I reached a hand to my face and looked at my lap. I didn’t cry. At that time I didn’t, but I knew I was very close. But the first tears of happiness started to shed when the bassist gave a dignified chuckle. “You’re not that bad Eliza.”

 

“So... I know you’re their personal bodyguard now but!” A dramatic pause. “I didn’t decide that without any thought. You are here now to prove yourself.” The head of security gave me a solemn look, his finger raised. David Madsen, the best of the best. He saved Chloe four times from physical aggression, Rachel twice from sexual assault and Kate six times of verbal abuse. He was my idol. 

“You can do this Lizzy!” “Yeah! We believe in you!” “Kick some ass!” “Do your best!” “Whoo.” The band of the five lovable girls cheered from across the field. I extend my now fully healed arm and waved at them happily. David seemed to ignore it as he eyed the three weapons on the grassy ground. A bat, a knife and a gun. I wasn’t sure if the gun was fake.

“Okay. I’m going to pretend to be a person ready to harm a band member. You need to disarm me without alerting much attention. Sal and Rui are going to be with their backs turned, do all of that without making them turn your way.” David then addressed the two bodyguards. “You two will turn when you hear or sense anything.” The two nodded and gave us their backs. He pressed his lips at me. “Now, pick a weapon.” 

“Knife.” I answered, pointing at the large pointy knife. David grinned from ear to ear. “Beware, the knife is the most dangerous.” He warned. I gave a soft shrug. “I know.” I commented. David seemed a bit perplexed but crouched down and grabbed the murder-like weapon. 

“Be careful!” Kate screamed in worry, even David couldn’t fail to hide an amused smile at Kate’s order. But he focused again on me and lowered his stature. Out of instinct I did the same.

He held the knife in front of him and breathed. “Are you ready?” He whispered. I nodded slowly. 

And he charged at me faster than Chloe’s loud fangirling.


	3. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might look really rushed so i'm sorry. I tried my best :D

“That was good. Very impressing, but!” Another dramatic pause. “You need to neutralize the enemy, and not toss the weapon, remember that it could’ve hit someone.” David commented, I nodded decisively as the girls cheered. David grabbed the weapon again and smiled at me confidently. “Let’s do that again.”

He pounced at me with the knife, Rui and Sal were still looking away. I quickly grabbed David’s arm which had the knife and forced it away from me, then with a swift movement I gave a turn and hit his neck with my elbow. He gasped loudly and fell to the ground on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I quickly grabbed the knife and pocket it. 

Even if David was struggling to breath he gave me a proud smile. Rui and Sal turned once they heard David’s frantic wheezing. “Wow. She actually made David wheeze. When I was in training I tried doing that but David managed to protect himself.” Rui said, mildly impressed as he glanced at me. Sal nodded with his constant frowning face.

David finally managed to breath and stood up. “That was great! You did everything that I hoped for.” David congratulated. “Thanks Sir.” I replied, giving him the knife. He nodded in appreciation and smirked coyly. I wasn’t sure why he was smirking until I turned around and was greeted with a bear hug from Max.

“You did it!” She exclaimed. I laughed and nodded as I hugged her closer. “You were so fucking awesome.” Chloe praised, I gave her a fist bump as me and Max parted. Rachel approached holding Victoria’s hand. “I’ve got to admit it, I don’t want to get into your bad side.” Victoria chuckled. Rachel nodded and gave me a smile.  
“Katey was almost having a panic attack.” Kate nodded frantically, holding her hands close to her chest. I patted her head. “Sorry about worrying you. But I got this.” I confidently answered. Kate smiled at me adorably and hugged me. “Awww aren’t you two cuties.” Rachel cooed. I snorted and held Kate, we parted and David approached us.

“Well Elizabeth, you passed this test. Meet me in the auditorium next week.” He ordered, I gave him an assured nod and he walked away. Not before giving Chloe a high five as the girl praised his badass technique. Chloe then beamed at all of us. “We should totally go get ice cream!” She suggested, holding my hand confidently and already dragging me. I had no choice but nod as the girls reluctantly hummed in agreement. 

 

“Just choose one Victoria!” Max exclaimed, losing her patience. “I can take as much time as I want, I’m the one paying after all.” She squinted her eyes at the various flavors. We all decided to share ice creams, Victoria and Max were sharing one, I’m sharing with Chloe and Rachel is sharing with Kate. Chloe chuckled at the two as she leaned the mint chocolate ice cream towards me, I gave a quick taste and she went back to eating it with a childish smile on her face.

“Maxine do you like bubblegum ice cream?” Victoria asked, peeking at the flushed guitarist. “Yes, just hurry up. And it’s Max never Maxine.” She replied. Victoria gave a chuckle and asked the ice cream man for the bubblegum flavor. Rachel was sitting down on the table, eyeing hungrily Kate as the smaller girl at her coffee ice cream. “What? Do I have ice cream on my face?” Kate asked, confused. Rachel reached towards the girl and took out the small piece of ice cream in her nose with a swipe of her finger. Licking her finger afterwards with a winning smile. Kate embarrassedly continued eating her ice cream.

“C’mon let’s sit down.” Victoria wrapped an arm around Max as both walked towards the same table. Max sat next to Kate and Victoria next to Rachel, their ice cream in the middle of them. “Hey are you two lovebirds not going to join?” Rachel asked, glancing at me and Chloe. Chloe was holding my hand since we left the training grounds and pulled me towards the table. Sitting next to Kate and I next to Victoria.

“You know, we all look like couples don’t we?” Chloe asked, Kate almost chocked on her ice cream as Victoria opened her eyes wider. “Like all of us? Or just the pair who are sharing ice cream?” Max asked, her freckles mixing with the red of her cheeks. “No. All of us.” Chloe replied. I chuckled as Rachel continued eating her ice cream indifferently. 

“I mean I love all of you but… is that even allowed?” Kate murmured shyly. Chloe cooed on the inside as she hugged Kate’s side. “You’re so cute Katey, you didn’t have to be so honest, I was just joking.” “Yeah, great idea. Let’s all date.” Rachel proposed, her face impossible to read. We weren’t sure if she was serious or not. “Rachel it was just a joke.” Victoria commented. Rachel shook her head persistently. “But it could be fun! All six of us.” She continued.

“Rachel…” Max couldn’t find the words to say anything. Chloe simply bursted into a fit of coughs and snorts. “Why not?” I added. All of them looked at me weirdly. “N-No?” I gave a nervous smile as I ate another spoon of ice cream. “Why are you so cute?” Victoria asked, covering her mouth when she noticed what she said. “Vic seems on board, Elizabeth too. So?” Rachel continued as I leaned closer to Victoria while laughing silently. She seemed to embarrassedly deny me.

“I’m so in! To date all of you, that’s like a dream come true.” Chloe sighed happily. Rachel laughed and then eyed her next prey. Max and Kate. Both seemed to be exchanging looks as their faces flushed red. “I-I’m not sure…” Kate said. Max looked at the table timidly. “I wouldn’t mind.” She murmured under her breath. “Good choice Maxine.” Victoria mumbled teasingly as she finally let me embrace her. Max flushed brighter as she glared at Victoria. “Max, never Maxine!” She corrected. We all laughed as we then eyed Kate. 

“Katey sweetie, we are not forcing you. It’s fine if you don’t want-“ “Okay!” Kate suddenly interrupted Rachel, Kate’s face also red but her eyes were very determined. “Are you sure?” I asked, worried that she might be forcing herself. Kate gave us an adoring smile and nodded. We all seemed to be extracting steam as we thought how cute she was.

“Then it’s set! We’re all in a big happy relationship.” Chloe exclaimed happily. “Wait until Step-hero hears about this.” She murmured to herself. “He’ll freak Chloe.” Max replied. “No, I bet he’ll be supportive.” Rachel added, leaning on Victoria. 

We all continued talking until we finished the ice creams. It was sudden the idea of all of us dating, not to mention me. They’ve only known me for a week or so. But we all seemed happy. That day after we returned Chloe and Rachel were freaking out and telling everyone on the crew, most were very supportive, others worried while some denied the idea. Unsurprisingly David was very supportive, he even said he saw it coming.

The girls did a lot of concerts too, the fans even started noticing their closeness on stage and began gossiping about their polyamorous relationship. I wasn’t in it of course, most fans didn’t even notice I existed. 

Until, a video leaked of me clearly hugging Kate while Victoria hugged me from behind. There’s a long story behind that, but cutting it short was that Kate thought she played poorly and began crying. Me and Victoria were there for her, the rest had gone to attend to some business. I hugged her and tried confronting her, it worked and Victoria hugged me proudly. There’s more to that but either way, the fans freaked out when they saw that. Soon, everyone was theorizing about another member on the polyamorous relationship, me.

I could see comments praising me, or insulting me, it varied a lot. But it didn’t really matter, we were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wanna suggest something? I'm planning on making a smut chapter soon, i'm not sure though... Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and i want more suggestions from you guys, cause i wanna vary more! Also, writer's block... '-'


	4. Beach Concert Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beach! A trip with the lesbians.

The beach it was. It didn’t take much convincing either. The only ones who weren’t sure about a beach concert were Max and Elizabeth. In different ways, since Max was self-conscious and Elizabeth was aware of how dangerous it would be for all the band members – and her girlfriends. But the rest was so excited for this, if you count Victoria’s smugness as excitement, that Max gave in and Elizabeth swallowed hard with ultimate focus of a few weeks of training and three full years of bodyguard-ing lessons.

“Just promise me, stay close to each other when I'm not there.” Elizabeth pleaded with worry. Chloe snorted loudly and pecked a kiss on Elizabeth’s cheek. “You worry too much.” Chloe snaked an arm around Kate on her side as the van bumped through the natured path. “We’ll be careful; we don’t want to give you or Katey a heart-attack.” The bluenette teased, earning a panicked glare from Kate. 

“Chloe stop making fun of them! Elizabeth is just looking out for us, and Kate is worried about your reckless behavior.” Max piped up from the front seat. Kate hummed sharply in agreement and fell into concerned silence once again. “Yes, yes… I know. But I promise to be more…” Chloe hesitated to find the right word. “Mature?” Elizabeth assisted. “Level-headed?” Max inquired. “Calm?” Rachel tried. “Less stupid?” Victoria beamed sarcastically at her answer.

Chloe gave her a pointed look as Kate failed to hide an endearing smile. “Okay dammit! I get it.” Chloe crossed her arms, pouting like a five-year-old. Kate giggled and leaned closer to the drummer, hugging her contently due to this adorable bickering. 

Everyone shared a quick amused smile as Chloe melted into Kate’s touch and relaxed. Victoria pushed her phone towards Elizabeth and Rachel, who were sitting in the middle row of the van. “Here… The concert will be close to a hotel. We could rent out a room.” Victoria suggested. “No offense Vic, but this hotel seems really expensive. I don’t think we can afford it.” Elizabeth replied, receiving Victoria’s and Rachel’s coy smiles. “I can afford it Liz… My parents sent me a check this week with more than 10,000,000 dollars.” For a moment Elizabeth sat there gaping at Victoria. Rachel nudged the girl with an all-knowing smile and glanced at the bassist.

“She receives money from her parents every month.” Rachel explained. And Elizabeth remained silent in a mix of shock and admiration. Rachel snuggled closer to Elizabeth and gave a playful look towards Victoria. 

“So you’re planning on renting ONE room for all of us?” Victoria caught on Rachel’s tone and gave a dignified chuckle. “Yes Rachel. I am.” Max stole a few glances towards the three and her cheeks flared at the idea of sharing a room with all of her girlfriends. She turned quickly back towards the road as the driver purposely ignored what was happening.

“Wait. Are you sure? I sleep really-“ “Messily? We got used to Chloe sleeping so there’s no biggie.” Rachel cut Elizabeth off, snuggling closer to Elizabeth’s neck. The bodyguard wanted to reply but let out a mumble when Rachel kissed her jaw line. Victoria watched amused as Elizabeth glanced her way embarrassedly. 

“Thinking about it… isn’t this the first time Elizabeth is going to sleep with us?” Victoria asked, grasping the girl’s hand in an act of possessiveness. Rachel purred lowly as an answer, still fluttering her lips around Elizabeth’s neck, as Max gave a nervous ‘yes’. Victoria peeked at the back seat and saw Chloe sound asleep on Kate’s lap, while the smaller girl shyly gulped and nodded, cheeks flaming with embarrassment while she stared at Rachel and Elizabeth.

“Are you nervous?” Victoria turned back to Elizabeth, locking eyes with the semi closed eyes of the smaller girl, who was trying her hardest to not make a sound as she bit on her lower lip. Rachel pulled away allowing Eliza to sigh deeply as her ears perked red. “I think she is.” Rachel mumbled.

________________________________________

“This room is amazing!” Kate exclaimed happily, holding her arms close to her chest. Max laughed quietly at the adorable girl’s excitement and hugged the girl’s waist close to her. “Really big too.” She added, as Kate leaned towards Max’s touch. Chloe still half-asleep was thrown to the bed by Rachel, snoring loudly as soon as she hit the comfortable mattress. Rachel sat down tiredly on the bed and sighed. “The bed is gigantic… And very comfy.” Rachel laid back, stretching seductively as the four still awake glanced hopefully at their girlfriend. 

Victoria huffed and took a peek at her Rolex watch on her wrist, resting her bag on the side of the desk. “Well… it’s almost midnight, so we should go to sleep. We have practice in the morning.” She started unpacking, Elizabeth soon helping out as they organized the clothes. The two smaller girls helped out with the other bags as Rachel sat up disappointed. She then lighted up quickly. “Did you all bring your sleep wear?” Rachel dragged the question with a suggestive lick of her lips. 

Max was the first to lift up her head and nod. Rachel winked at the girl and stood up. “Well… let’s get dressed first.” Victoria rolled her eyes but obeyed, pulling out all of their sleep wear before reaching for Rachel’s.

“Rachel, really?” Victoria asked, dumbfounded. Rachel faked ignorance and walked towards Victoria, getting her skimpy dress from her hands. “What?” She asked. Elizabeth looked at the dress as Rachel opened it so she could show off. “Don’t ‘what’ me! You’re a real pervert aren’t you?” Victoria grabbed everyone else’s sleep wear and distributed as so, Rachel then glanced curiously at Elizabeth as the girl still looked hungrily at Rachel and the dress. “What’s wrong Eliza? Want to finish what we started in the van?” Rachel leaned closer to the girl, as she gulped loudly.

“You two, just get into your clothes and go to sleep.” Victoria ordered. Max and Kate were the first to leave the bathroom already in their sleep wear as Max glanced at Chloe splattered on the bed. Victoria nodded approvingly at the both of their pajamas and glanced at the other two to get dressed. Max’s pajamas were as simple as she was when she was a teen. A shirt and some shorts, and Kate’s were similar, but a long sleeved shirt instead.

Rachel giggled and pulled Elizabeth towards the bathroom, patting Max’s little butt before closing the door of the bathroom. Elizabeth could hear Kate chuckle shyly as she muttered. “I don’t think that was such a good idea Vic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, I’ll try to update more regularly. Anyways, this was requested by a fellow reader omar_rock316, very grateful to you! And has a bit of suggestive content, and next chapter we’ll be getting to the smut. Though I'm not good at writing those, I’ll do my best guys!


	5. Beach Concert Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rachel opens a whole new world to Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!

Elizabeth could not pinpoint what she was feeling. Physically, she could feel Rachel’s eyes on her, undressing her with a single blink. But inside, she felt a need to pull Rachel into a hungry kiss and out of instinct she hesitantly rested her pajamas on the counter of the bathroom, like their intention was really not to get dressed, but the opposite. Rachel knew that as well, she could sense when she affected people, in more ways than one, but affecting her girlfriends was like the first step on the moon. 

Rachel was eager to take more steps, a walk even, exploring her girlfriends’ bodies. Just as she did Chloe then Max. The two were the only combination Rachel had grown to love. But that’s more because they were the only she had mixed for pleasure. Despite Rachel’s and Victoria’s constant flirting and growing tension, they never really got that intimate. And Kate… Rachel was too scared to hurt the girl’s purity.

The vocalist knew that the best combination, one that she would actually call ‘make love’, would be all of them together. But here she is now, hot and bothered, one of her girlfriends in front of her, clearly feeling the exact same thing… Just thinking about Elizabeth, the new addition, the new girl she loved unconditionally. There was no way Rachel wouldn’t want a taste.

“So, want to help me into my sleep wear?” Rachel mocked the girl, the dress in her hand. Teasing was one of Rachel’s expertises. And as so, the victim nervously fidgeted “Rachel… I'm…” For a while, Rachel couldn’t see what Elizabeth was reaching at, but a sudden spark flew. Rachel felt a pang of guilt but impulsive excitement pulse through her. Was Elizabeth… “Oh my god, sweetie. I'm so sorry, this is your first time isn’t?” Rachel slowly approached Elizabeth, resting the dress on the bathroom counter, the same place Eliza had dropped her own.

Elizabeth flinched and turned away, feeling as if that would answer Rachel’s question. The older girl definitely got the message, but she didn’t want to discourage it. “Awww it’s fine… If you don’t want to, it’s absolutely fine.” Rachel reached for Elizabeth’s face, cupping it contently, the girl attracted as a magnet, looked directly into Rachel’s eyes. “No, I do want to. I'm just… nervous.” The bodyguard’s cheek flared up like a sign, indicating that Rachel’s closeness was having its desired effect. But Rachel wanted more, for some reason, she wanted a sign. A sign that Elizabeth wanted and was ready for this.

Rachel’s hands traveled miles to Elizabeth’s hips. Yes, Eliza was smaller, but for a bodyguard, she was oddly feminine. Her hips were seductive but petite, Rachel remembered Max’s oddly similar shape. The difference was, Eliza did have muscles, but there were hard to catch. As if on cue, Elizabeth shivered, Rachel sliding a leg between the girl’s own. “It’s okay if you’re nervous, that’s normal sweetie. I’ll go easy on you.” Rachel leaned in and whispered close enough to Eliza’s ear. The girl let out a breathy sigh. “I promise you won’t regret it.” She continued, her hands pulling on the bodyguard’s shirt. 

Elizabeth whimpered shyly, but a soft smile from Rachel and the girl helped the vocalist with her own shirt. Rachel proudly gazed at the girl’s breasts. Her bra still on but Rachel hesitated to take action. “You have an amazing figure Elizabeth. Wow…” Rachel’s hands squeezed lightly, as if scared that Eliza might scream and run. But Elizabeth shakily laughed and ran a hand through Rachel’s cheek. “Thank you, but I can’t be the only one showing off.” Rachel caught on where the girl was looking and gave her a side smile. “Help out a girl then.” Elizabeth slowly but surely got Rachel’s top off, her breath caught mid gasp. “What’s wrong?” Rachel instantly asked worried. “Nothing. You’re just…” Rachel followed Elizabeth’s eyes, scanning her top to bottom. The look made Rachel shiver shamelessly. And soon again, they were locked in heated gazes.

“Gorgeous.” Elizabeth finished, as if letting out a breath she didn’t know was holding. Rachel’s heart pounded instantly, the words and the tone echoing like a loud rumor in her head. Elizabeth was the first to lean in, but Rachel very sweetly planted her lips into Eliza’s. Passionately kissing, lips soft to the touch as eyes melted into each other. Hands quickly started to roam, and a quick budge onto Elizabeth’s shorts and the girl was on her underwear. Elizabeth broke the kiss, breathing itched by the heat from their bodies. “Sorry… Nervous again.” She flushed embarrassedly. 

Rachel chuckled, and softly kissed Eliza’s chin. “It’s okay sweetie.” Elizabeth smiled cutely and reached for Rachel’s own short skirt. “Let’s continue.” The girl suggested, and Rachel didn’t really have a choice in the matter, not that she would refuse. When the vocalist was on her underwear as well, her hands pressed hard onto Eliza’s hips, pushing the girl’s body against her thigh. Elizabeth let out a shaky whine and tangled her hands into Rachel’s wild hair. 

“Look at me Eliza.” Rachel ordered. And Elizabeth tilted her head up to look at her girlfriend, eyes begging. Rachel leaned for a hungry kiss, and Elizabeth pulled Rachel even further, breaths heated as Elizabeth and Rachel rolled their hips together. 

But soon enough, Rachel slid a hand inside Elizabeth’s panties. Feeling the girl tremble through her hand as she began to stroke her. “Rachel…” The girl glanced at where Rachel was touching and become shy, avoiding Rachel’s intense stare as she pressed her legs together. “It’s okay, you’re beautiful Eliza. I want to make you feel good.” Rachel insisted, kissing the girl’s brow. Elizabeth hesitantly glanced at Rachel, and the earnest want in her look made her melt. She opened her legs and Rachel took that as an invitation to rub it slowly until Eliza was comfortable. But the constant grinding of Eliza’s hips against the touch, and the raspy moans of plead made Rachel realize Elizabeth wanted this as bad as Rachel wanted.

Rachel with the other hand began massaging the girl’s breasts, kissing her neck more intensely than she had on the van. Elizabeth wouldn’t stop shivering and calling onto Rachel’s name, begging for closure. 

Rachel’s rubbing was getting faster, and Elizabeth had closed her eyes, groaned, not being able to keep it to herself. Rachel watched the girl’s face, satisfied while she breathed in synch and moaned when Elizabeth needed. “There’s a good girl. Come one, you can do it.” Rachel encouraged, biting her lip as she felt Elizabeth’s body tense up. Rachel’s hand slowing down as she helped the bodyguard ride the wave.

Elizabeth gasped out of breath as she then resumed breathing tiredly, like she had run a marathon. Rachel couldn’t take her eyes off Eliza, her hands reaching to cup the girl’s well rounded butt, giving her a small pat as if congratulating her. Elizabeth just rested out of breath on Rachel’s shoulder, pecking the girl’s skin with a soft kiss, her arms tightening around Rachel. “Thank you Rachel. Really…” Rachel gave a simple kiss to the girl’s head and happily let out a sigh. She had been Elizabeth’s first, and she was amazingly proud at how cute Eliza was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get the other girl on this stuff as well. But i'm still not sure how am i going to write smut with the SIX of them...  
> Well this was my first actual smut written, you're welcome and i'm sorry if it's garbage. I did my best guys, hope you like it.


End file.
